Fairy Tail's Pride and Prejudice
by fairytailgrl147
Summary: Follows the story of Jane Austen's classic novel with Fairy Tail Characters (Actions may diverge from the book depending on the character)
1. Chapter 1

Mr Bennett- Freed Justine  
Mrs Bennett- Mirajane Justine

Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.  
However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters.

"My dear Mr Justine," said his lady to him one day "Have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"  
Mr Justine replied that he had not  
"But it is" returned she "for Mrs Long has just been here, and she told me all about it"  
Mr Justine made no answer  
"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife impatiently  
"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it"  
This was invitation enough.  
"Why my dear, you must know, Mrs Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the North of England; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr Morris immediatly; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week.  
"What is his name?"  
"Dragneel"  
"Is he married or single?"  
"Oh! Single my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"  
"How so? How can it affect them?"  
"My dear Mr Justine" replied his wife "How can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them"  
"Is that his design in settling here?"  
"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes"  
"I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr Dragneel might like you the best of the party"  
"My dear you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown-up daughters, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty"  
"In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of"  
"But my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr Dragneel when he comes into the neighbourhood"  
"It is more than I engage for, I assure you"  
"But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir Happy and Lady Marvell are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general you know, they visit no new-comers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you do not"  
"You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr Dragneel will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the girls; though I must throw in a good word for my little levy."  
"I desire you will do no such thing. Levy is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half so handsome as Lucy, norhals so good-humoured as Juvia. But you are always giving her the preference"  
"They have none of them much to recommend them" replied he "they are all ailly ignorent, like other girls; but levy has something more of quickness than her sisters"  
"Mr Justine, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my nerves"  
"You mistake me my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these twenty years at least"  
"Ah! You do not know what I suffer"  
"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighbourhood."  
"It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them"  
"Depend upon it my dear, that when there are twenty. I will visit them all"  
Mr Justine was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve and caprice that the experience of three-and-twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. Her mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters married, it's solace was visiting and news.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth (Lizzie) Bennett- Levy (Lev) Justine  
Mrs Long-Ooba Babasaama  
Kitty Bennett- Sherria Justine  
Mary Bennett-Laki Justine  
Lydia Bennett- Juvia Justine

Chapter 2

Mr Justine was among the earliest of those who waited on Mr Dragneel. He had always intended to visit him, though to the last always assuring his wife that he should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid she had no knowledge of it. It was then disclosed in the following manner:-Observing his second daughter employed in trimming a hat, he suddenly addressed her with:  
"I hope Mr Dragneel will like it, Lev"  
"We are not in a way to know what Mr Dragneel likes" said her mother resentfull, "Since we are not to visit."  
"But you forget, mamma," said Levy, "that we shall meet him at the assemblies, and that Mrs Babasaama has promised to introduce him."  
"I do not believe Mrs Babasaama will do any such thing. She has two neices of her own. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no opinion of her."  
"No more have I" said Mr Justine, "and I am glad to find that you do not depend on her serving you."  
Mrs Justine deigned not to make any reply, but, unable to contain herself, began scolding one of her daughters.  
"Don't keep coughing so, Sherria, for Heaven's sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces."  
"Sherria has no discretion in her coughs." said her father, "she times them ill."  
"I do not cough for my own amusment ," replied Sherria fretfully. "When is your next ball to be, Lev?"  
"Tomorrow fortnight."  
"Aye, so it is," cried her mother, "and Mrs Babasaama does not come back till the day before; so it will be impossible for her to introduce him, for she will not know him herself."  
"Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Mr Dragneel to her."  
"Impossible, Mr Justine, impossible, when I am not acquainted with him myself; how can you be so teasing?"  
"I honour your circumspection. A fortnight's acquaintence is certainly very little. One cannot know what a man really is by the end of a fortnight. But if we do not venture sombody else will; and after all, Mrs Babasaama and her neices must stand their chance; and, therefore, as she will think it an act of kindness, if you decline the office, I will take it on myself."  
The girls stared at their father. Mrs Justine said only, "Nonsense, nonsense!"  
"What can be the meaning of that emphatic exclamation?" cried he "Do you consider the forms of introduction, and the stress that is laid on them, as nonsense? I cannot quite agree with you there. What say you, Laki? For you are a young lady of deep reflection, I know, and read a great deal of books and make extracts."  
Laki wished to say something sensible, but knew not how.  
"While Laki is adjusting her ideas," he continued "let us return to Mr Dragneel."  
"I am sick of Mr Dragneel," cried his wife.  
"I am sorry to hear that; but why did not you tell me so before? If I had known as much this morning I certainly would not have called on him. It is very unlucky; but as I have actually paid the visit, we cannot escape the aquaintance now."  
The astonishment of the ladies was just what he wished; that of Mrs Justine perhaps surpassing the rest; though, when the first tumult of joy was over, she began to declare that it was what she had expected all the while.  
"How good it was in you, my dear Mr Justine! But I knew I should persuade you at last. I was sure you loved your girls too well to neglect such an aquaintance. Well, how pleased I am! and it is such a good joke, too, that you should have gone this morning and never said a word about it till now."  
"Now, Sherria, you may cough as much as you choose," said Mr Justine; and, as he spoke, he left the room, fatigued with the raptures of his wife.  
"What an excellent father you have girls!" said she, when the door was shut. "I do not know how you will ever make him amends for his kindness; or me either, for that matter. At our time of life it is not so pleasant, I can tell you, to be making new aquaintances every day ; but for your sakes, we would do anything. Juvia, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Mr Dragneel will dance with you at the next ball."  
"Oh!" said Juvia stoutly "I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I'm the tallest."  
The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon he would return Mr Justine's visit, and determining when they should ask him to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte Lucas: Wendy Marvell

Maria Lucas: Sherry Marvell

Sir William Lucas: Happy Marvell

Lady Lucas: Carla Marvell

Mr Bingley: Natsu Dragneel

Caroline Bingley: Aquarius Dragneel

Mrs Hurst: Cana Alberona

Mr Hurst: Bacchus Alberona

Mr Darcy: Gajeel Redfox

Not all that Mrs Justine, however, with the assistance of her five daughters, could ask on the subject was sufficient to draw from her husband any satisfactory description of Mr Dragneel. They attacked him in various ways- with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but he eluded the skill of them all, and they were at last obliged to accept the second-handed intelligence of their neighbour, Lady Marvell. Her report was highly favourable. Sir Happy had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and, to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr Dragneel's heart were entertained.

"If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield," said Mrs Justine to her husband, "and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for."

In a few days Mr Dragneel returned Mr Justine's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of being admitted to a sight of the young ladies, of whose beauty he had heard much; but he saw only the father. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining from an upper window that he wore a blue coat, and rode a black horse.

An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched; and already had Mrs Justine planned the courses that were to do credit to her housekeeping, when an answer arrived which deferred it all. Mr Dragneel was obliged to be in town the following day, and, consequently, unable to accept the honour of their invitation, etc. Mrs Justine was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have in town so soon after arrival in Hertfordshire; and she began to fear that he might be always flying about from one place to another, and never settled at Netherfield as he ought to be. Lady Marvell quieted her fears a little by starting the idea of his being gone to London only to get a large party for the ball; and a report soon followed, that Mr Justine was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly. The girls grieved over such a number of ladies, but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing, that instead of twelve he had brought only six with him from London- his five sisters and a cousin. And when the party entered the assembly room it consisted only of five altogether- Mr Dragneel, his two sisters, the husband of the eldest, and another young man.

Mr Dragneel was good-looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His sisters were fine women, with an air of decided fashion. His brother-in-law, Mr Alberona, merely looked the gentlemen; but his friend Mr Redfox soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble men, and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten thousand a year. The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr Dragneel, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening , till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud; to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend.

Mr Dragneel had soon made himself acquainted with all the principle people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Netherfield. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr Redfox danced only once with Mrs Alberona and once with Miss Dragneel, declined being introduced to any other lady, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs Justine, whose dislike of his general behaviour was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted one of her daughters.

Levy Justine had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Mr Redfox had been standing near enough for her to overhear a conversation between him and Mr Dragneel, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his friends to join it.

"Come, Redfox," said he "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me stand up with."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Dragneel, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening: and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Mr Redfox, looking at the eldest Miss Justine.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" And turning round be looked at for a moment at Elizabeth, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said: "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiled, for you are wasting your time with me."

Mr Dragneel followed his advice. Mr Redfox walked off; and Levy remained with no very cordial feelings towards him. She told the story, however, with great spirit among her friends; for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Mrs Justine had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Netherfield party. Mr Dragneel had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his sisters. Lucy was as much gratified by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. Levy felt Lucy's pleasure. Laki had heard herself mentioned to Miss Dragneel as the most accomplished girl in the Baugh or hood; and Sherria and Juvia had been fortunate enough to be never without partners, which was all that they had yet learnt to care for at a ball. They returned, therefore, in good spirits to Longbourn, the village where they lived, and of which they were the principal inhabitants. They found Mr Justine still up. With a book he was regardless of time; and on the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to the event of an evening which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that all his wife's views on the stranger would be disappointed; but he soon found that he had a very different story to hear.

"Oh! My dear Mr Justine," as she entered the room, "we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Lucy was so admired, nothing could be like it. Everybody said how well she looked; and Mr Dragneel thought her quite beautiful , and danced with her twice! Only think of that, my dear; he actually danced with her twice! And she was the only creature in the room he asked a second time. First of all, he asked Miss Marvell. I was so vexed to see him stand up with her! But, however, he did not admire her at all; indeed, nobody can, you know; and he seemed quite struck with Lucy as she was going down the dance. So he inquired who she was and got introduced, and asked her for the two next. Then the two third he danced with Miss King, and the two fourth with Sherry Marvell, and the two fifth with Lucy again, and the two sixth with Lev and the Boulanger-"

"If he had had any compassion for me," cried her husband impatiently, "he would not have danced half so much! For God's sake, say no more of his partners. O that he had sprained his ankle in the first place!"

"Oh! My dear," continued Mrs Justine, "I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome! And his sisters are charming women. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than their dresses. I dare say the lace upon Mrs Alberona's gown-"

Here she was interrupted again. Mr Justine protested against any description of finery. She was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr Redfox.

"But I can assure you," she added, "that Lev does not lose much by not suiting his fancy; for he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so great! Not handsome enough to dance with! I wish you had been there, my dear, to have given him one of your set-downs. I quite detest the man."


	4. Chapter 4

When Lucy and Levy were alone, the former, who had been cautious in her praise of Mr Dragneel before, expressed to her sister how very much she admired him.

"He is just what a young man ought to be," said she, "sensible, good-humoured, lively; and I never saw such happy manners!- so much ease, with such perfect good breeding!"

"He is also handsome," replied Elizabeth; "which a young man ought likewise to be, if he possibly can. His character is thereby complete."

"I was very much flattered by his asking me to dance a second time. I did not expect such a compliment."

"Did not you? I did for you. But that is one great difference between us. Compliments always take you by surprise, and me never. What could be more natural than his asking you again? He could not help seeing that you were about five times as pretty as every other woman in the room. No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well, he certainly is very agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. You have certainly liked many a stupider person."

"Dear Lev!"

"Oh! You are a great deal too apt, you know, to like people in general. You never see a fault in anybody. All the world are good and agreeable in your eyes. I never heard you speak ill of a human being in my life."

"I wish you would not be hasty in censuring anyone; but I always speak what I think."

"I know you do; and it is that which makes the wonder. With your good sense, to be so honestly blind to the follies and none sense of others! Affectation of candour is common enough- one meets it everywhere. But to be candid without ostentation or design- to take the good of everybody's character and make it still better, and say nothing of the bad- belongs to you alone. And so you like this man'a sisters, too, do you? Their manners are not equal to his"

"Certainly not- at first. But they are very pleasing women when you converse with them. Miss Dragneel is to live with her brother, and keep his house; and I am much mistaken if we shall not find a very charming neighbour in her."

Levy listened in silence, but was not convinced; their behaviour at the assembly had not been calculated to please in general; and with more quickness of obversation and less pliant of temper than her sister, and with a judgement too unassailed by any attention to herself, she was very little disposed to approve them. They were in the power of being agreeable when they chose it, but proud and conceited. They were rather handsome, had been educated in one of the first private seminaries in town they ought, and of associating with people of rank, and were therefore in every respect entitled to think well of themselves, and meanly of others. They were of a respectable family on the north of England; a circumstance more deeply impressed on their memories than that their brother's fortune and their own had been acquired by trade.

Mr Dragneel inherited property to the amount of nearly a hundred thousand pounds from his father, who had intended to purchase an estate, but did not live to do it. Mr Dragneel intended it likewise, and sometimes made choice of his country; but as he was now provided with a good house and the liberty of a manor, it was doubtful to many of those who best knew the easiness of his temper, whether he might not spend the remainder of his days at Netherfield, and leave the next generation to purchase.

His sisters were very anxious for his having an estate of his own; but, though he was now established only as a tennant, Miss Dragneel was no means unwilling to preside at his table- nor was Mrs Alberona, who had married a man of more fashion than fortune, less disposed to consider his house as her home when it suited her. Mr Dragneel had not been of age two years, when he was tempted by an accidental recommendation to look st Netherfield House. He did not look at it, and into it for half-an-hour- was pleased with the situation and the principal rooms, satisfied with what the owner said in it's praise, and took it immediately.

Between him and Redfox there was a very steady friendship, in spite of great opposition of character. Dragneel was endeared to Redfox by the easiness, openness and dilucility of his temper, though no disposition could offer a greater contrast to his own, and though with his own he never appear red dissatisfied. On the strength of Redfox's regard, Dragneel had the firmest reliance, and his judgement the highest opinion. In understanding, Redfox was the superior. Dragneel was by no means deficient, but Redfox was clever. He was at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and his manners, though well-bred, were not inviting. In that respect his friend had greatly the advantage. Dragneel was sure of being liked wherever he appeared, Redfox was continually giving offence.

The manner in which they spoke of the Meryton assembly was sufficiently characteristic. Dragneel had never met with more pleasant people or prettier girls in his life; everybody had been most kind and attentive to him; there had been no formality, no stiffness; he had soon felt aquainted with all the room; and as to Miss Justine, he could not conceive an angel more beautiful. Redfox, on the contrary, had seen a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no fashion, for none of whom he had felt the smallest interest, and from none received either attention or pleasure. Miss Justine he acknowledged to be pretty, but she smiled too much.

Mrs Alberona and her sister allowed it to be so- but still the admired her and liked her, and pronounced her to be a sweet girl, and one whom they should not object to know more of. Miss Justine was therefore established as a sweet girl, and their brother felt authorised by such commendation to think of her as he chose.


	5. Chapter 5

Within a short walk of Longbourn lived a family with whom the Justines were particularly intimate. Sir Happy Marvell had been formerly the trade in Meryton, where he had made a tolerable fortune, and risen to the honour of knighthood by an address to the king, during his mayoralty. The distinction had perhaps been felt too strongly. It had given him a disgust to his business, and to his residence in a small market town; and, quitting the both, he had removed his family to a house about a mile from Meryton, denominated from that period Marvell Lodge, where he could think with pleasure of his own importance, and, unshackled by business, occupying himself solely in being civil to all the world. For, though elated by his rank, it did not render him supercilious; on the contrary, he was all attention to everybody. By nature inoffensive, friendly, and, obliging, his presentation at St. James' had made him courteous.

Lady Marvell was a very good kind of woman, not too clever to be a valuable neighbour to Mrs Justine. They had several children. The eldest of them, a sensible, intelligent young woman, about twenty-seven, was Levy's intimate friend. That the Miss Marvells and the Miss Justines should meet and talk over a ball was absolutely nessesary; and the morning after the assembly brought the former to Longbourn to hear and to communicate.

"You began the evening well, Wendy," said Mrs Justine with her civil self-command to Miss Marvell. "You were Mr Dragneel's first choice"

"Yes; but he seemed to like his second better"

"Oh! You mean Lucy, I suppose, because he danced with her twice. To be sure that did seem if he admired her- indeed I rather believe he did- I heard something about it- but I hardly know what- something about Mr Robinson."

"Perhaps you mean what I overheard between him and Mr Robinson; did not I mention it to you? Mr Robinson's asking him how he liked our Meryton assemblies, and whether he did not think there was a great many pretty women in the room, and which he thought was the prettiest? And his answering immediately to the last question; 'Oh! The eldest Miss Justine, beyond a doubt; there cannot be two opinions on that point.'"

"Upon my word! Well, that was very decided indeed- that does seem as if- but, however, it may all come to nothing, you know."

"My overheating were more to the purpose than yours, Lev," said Wendy. "Mr Redfox is not so well worth listening to as his friend, is he?- poor Lev!- to be only just tolerable."

"I beg you would not put it into Lev's head to be vexed by his ill-treatment, for he is such a disagreeable man, that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him. Mrs Oobasaama told me last night that he sat close to her for half-an-hour without once opening his lips."

"Are you quite sure, ma'am?- is there not a little mistake?" Said Lucy "I certainly saw Mr Redfox talking to her."

"Aye- because she asked him how he liked Netherfield, and he could not help answering her; but she said he seemed quite angry to be spoken to."

"I do not believe a word of it, my dear. If he had been so very agreeable, he would have talked to Mrs Oobaasama. But I can guess how it was; everybody says he is eat up with pride, and I dare say he had heard somehow that Mrs Oobaasama does not keep a carriage, and he had come to the ball in a hack chaise."

"I do not mind his not talking to Mrs Oobaasama," said Miss Marvell "but I wish he had danced with Levy."

Another time, Lev," said her mother, "I would not have danced with him, if I were you."

"I believe, ma'am. I may safely promise you never to dance with him."

"His pride," said Miss Marvell, "does not offend me so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that so fine a young man, with family, fortune, everything in his favour, should think highly of himself. If I may express it, he had a right to be proud."

"That is very true," replied Levy "and I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine."

"Pride" observed Laki, who piqued herself upon the solidarity of her reflections, "is a very common failing, I believe. By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed; that human nature is particularly prone to it, and that there is very few of us who do not cherish a feeling of self-complacency on the score of some quality or the other, real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud with being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us."

"If I were as rich as Mr Redfox," cried a young Marvell, who came with his sisters "I should not care how proud I was. I would keep a pack of foxhounds, and drink a bottle of wine every day."

"Then you would drink a great deal more than you ought," said Miss Justine; "and if I were to see you at it, I should take away your bottle directly."

The boy protested that she should not; she continued to declare that she would, and the argument ended only with the visit.


	6. Chapter 6

The ladies soon waited on those of Netherfield. The visit was soon returned in due form. Miss Justine's pleasing manners free on the goodwill of Mrs Alberona and Miss Dragneel; and though the mother was found to be intolerable, and the younger sisters not worth speaking to, a wish of being better acquainted with them was expressed towards the two eldest. By Lucy, this attention was received with the greatest pleasure; but Levy still saw superciliousness in their treatment of everybody, hardly excepting her sister, and could not like them; though their kindness to Lucy, such as it was, had a value as arising in probability from the influence of their brother's admiration. It was generally evident whenever they met, that he did admire her; and to her it was equally evident that Lucy was yielding to the preference which she had begun to entertain for him from the first, and it was in a way to be very much in love; but she considered with pleasure that it was not likely to be discovered by the world in general, since Lucy united, with great strength of feeling, a composure of temper and a uniform cheerfulness of manner which would guard her from the suspicions of impertinent. She mentioned this to her friend Miss Marvell.

"It may perhaps be pleasant," replied Wendy "to be able to impose on the public in such a case; but it is sometimes a disadvantage to be so very guarded. If a woman conceals her affection with the same skill from the object of fit, she may lose the opportunity of fixing him; and it will then be but poor consolation to believe the world equally in the dark. There is so much of gratitude or vanity in almost every attachment, that it is not safe to leave any to itself. We can all begin freely- a slight preference is natural enough: but there are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement. In nine cases out of ten a woman had better show more affection than she feels. Dragneel likes your sister, undoubtedly; but he may never do more than like her, if she does not help him on."

"But she does help him on, as much as her nature will allow. If I can perceive her regard for him, he must be a simpleton, indeed, not to discover it too."

"But if a woman is partial to a man, and does not endeavour to conceal it, he must find it out."

"Perhaps he must, if he sees enough of her. But, though Dragneel and Lucy meet toreably often, it is never go many hours together; and as they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that every moment should be employed in conversing together. Lucy should therefore make the most of every half-hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure of him, there will be leisure for falling in love as much as she chooses."

"Your plan is a good one," replied Levy, "where nothing is in question but the desire of being well married; and big I were determined to get a rich husband, or any husband, I dare say I should adopt it. But these are not Lucy's feelings; she is not acting by design. As yet, she cannot even be certain of the degree of her own regard not of its reasonableness. She had only known him a fortnight. She danced four dances with him at Meryton; she saw him one morning at his own house, and has since dined in company with him four times. This is not quite enough to make her understand his character."

"Not as you represent it. Had she merely dined with him, she might only have discovered whether he had a good appetite; but you must remember that four evenings have also been spent together- and four evenings may do a great deal."

"Yes; these four evenings have enabled them to ascertain that they both like Vingt-un better than Commerce; but with respect to any other leading characteristic, I do not imagine that much as been unfolded."

"Well," said Wendy "I wish Lucy success with all my heart; and if she were married to him tomorrow, I should think she had as good a chance of happiness as if she were to be studying his character for a twelvemonth. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other or ever so similar beforehand, it does not advance their felicity in the least. They always continue to grow sufficiently unlike afterwards to have their share of vexation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life."

"You make me laugh, Wendy; but it is not sound. You know it is not sound, and that you would never act in this way yourself."

Occupied in observing Mr Dragneel's attentions to her sister, Levy was far from suspecting that she was herself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. Mr Redfox had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration at the ball; and when they next met, he looked at her only to criticise. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she had hardly a good feature in her face, then he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. Of this she was perfectly unaware; to her he was only the man who made himself agreeable nowhere, and who had not thought her handsome enough to dance with.

He began to wish to know more of her, and as a step towards conversing with her himself, attended to her conversation with others. His doing so drew her notice. It was at Sir Happy Marvell's, where a large party were assembled.

"What does Mr Redfox mean," said she to Wendy, "by listening to my concerstion with Colonel Forster?"

"That is a question which Mr Redfox only can answer."

"But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see what he is about. He has a vey satirical eye, and if I do not begin by being inpertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him."

On his approaching them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Miss Marvell defied her friend to mention such a subject to him, which immediately provoking Levy to do it, she turned to him and said:

"Did not you think, Mr Redfox, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Forster to give us a ball at Meryton?"

"With great energy; but it is a subject which always makes a lady energetic."

"You are severe on us."

"It will be her turn soon to be teased," said Miss Marvell. "I am going to open the instrument, Levy and you know what follows."

"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend!- always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable; but as it is, I would really eather not sit down before those who must be in the habit of hearing the very best performers."

On Miss Marvell's persevering, however, she added, "very well; if it must be so, it must." And gravely glancing at Mr Redfox, "There is a fine old saying, which everybody here is of course familiar with: 'Keep your breath to cool your porridge'; and I shall keep mine to swell my song."

Her performance was pleasing, though by no means capital. After a song or two, and before she could reply to the entreaties of several that she would sing again, she was eagerly succeeded at the instrument by her sister Laki, who having, in consequence of being the only plain one in the family, worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments, was always impatient for display.

Laki had neither genius nor taste; and though vanity had given her application, it had given her likewise a pedantic air and conceited manner, which would have injured a higher degree of excellence than she had reached. Levy, easy and unaffected, had been listened to with much more pleasure, though not playing half so well; and Laki, at the end of a long concerto, was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by Scotch and Irish airs, at the request of her younger sisters, who, with some of the Marvelles, and two or three of the officers, joined eagerly in dancing at one end of the room.

Mr Redfox stood near them in silent indignation at such a mode of passing the evening, to the exclusion of all conversation, and was too much engrossed by his thoughts to perceive that Sir Happy Marvell was his neighbour, till Sir Happy thus began:

"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Mr Redfox! There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished societies."

"Certainly, sir; and it had the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. Every savage can dance."

Sir Happy only smiled. "Your friend performs delightfully," he continued after a pause, on seeing Dragneel join the group; "and I doubt not that you are an adapt in the science yourself, Mr Darcy."

"You saw me dance at Meryton, I believe, sir."

"Yes, indeed, and received no inconsiderable pleasure from the sight. Do you often dance at St James's?"

"Never, sir."

"Do you not think it would be a proper compliment to the place?"

"It is a compliment which I never pay to any place if I can avoid it."

"You have a house in town, I conclude?"

Mr Redfox bowed.

"I had once some thoughts of fixing in town myself- for I am fond of superior society; but I did not feel quite certain that the air of London would agree with Lady Marvell."

He paused in hopes of an answer; but his companion was not disposed to make any; and Levy at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the action of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to her:

"My dear Miss Levy, why are not you dancing? Mr Redfox, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I'm sure, when so much beauty is before you." And, taking her hand, he would have given it to Mr Redfox who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to recieve it, when she instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to Sir Happy:

Indeed, Sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

Mr Redfox with grave propriety, requested to be allowed the honour of her hand, but in vain. Levy was determined; not did Sir Happy at all shake her purpose by his attempt at persuasion.

"You excel so much in the dance, Miss Levy, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentlemen dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half-hour."

"Mr Redfox is all politeness," said Levy, smiling

"He is indeed; but considering the inducement, my dear Miss Levy, we cannot wonder at his complaisance- for who would object to such a partner?"

Levy looked archly, and turned away. Her resistance had not injured her with the gentlemen, and he was thinking of her with some complacency, when thus accosted by Miss Dragneel:

"I can guess the subject of your reverie."

"I should imagine not."

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner- in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity, and yet the noise- the nothingness, and yet the self importance of all those people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them!"

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

Miss Dragneel immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and desired he would tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Mr Redfox replied with intrepidity:

"Miss Levy Justine"

"Miss Levy Justine!" Repeated Miss Dragneel. I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favourite?- and pray, when am I to wish you joy?"

"That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy."

"Nay, if you are serious about it, I shall consider the matter is absolutely settled. You will have a charming mother-in-law, indeed; and, of course, she will be always at Pemberly with you."

He listened to her with perfect indifference while she chose to entertain herself in this manners; and as his composure convinced her that all was safe, her wit flowed long.


End file.
